Ranko y Ranma ¿Son hermanos?
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: Ranma se cura de su maldición de Jusenkyo, pero Ranko y Ranma son 2 personas, y Ranko piensa como hombre, y no oculta sus sentimientos hacia Akane, Ranma no soporta a Ranko que es igual que él, es hora de que ella aprenda a comportarse como una chica, y dejar de pensar en Akane, Ranma debe aprender a vivir con Ranko como si fuera de su familia.
1. ida a China con la manada

¿Soy como mi hermano?

Capitulo 1: Viajando con la manada

Ranma estaba feliz, solo faltaba que amaneciera, no podía dormir, por fin no sería mujer, Ryoga, Shampoo y Genma también estaban alistando sus cosas, todos viajarían juntos a Jusenkyo, sería un viaje largo a China pero valdría la pena.

Akane estaba aún desbastada por la boda fallida pero trataba de olvidarlo, cada vez que lo recordaba sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, su relación con Ranma cada vez se hacia más normal, Akane también iría, Soun estaba en la sala sentado y meditando con su fiel amigo Genma, mientras Kasumi y Nabiki buscaban ropa apropiada para ir a China.

Ranma estaba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas con una gran sonrisa, que demostraba felicidad pura, cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta. -¿Quién es?- Pregunta Ranma. -Soy yo Akane, ¿puedo pasar?- Pregunta la chica tímida -Claro, Pasa- Dice Ranma aún lleno de felicidad. -Me da gusto que por fin vayas a ser un hombre normal, como siempre lo has querido- Dice Akane sin parecer muy alegre. -¡Claro! por fin seré cien por ciento hombre, y ya no tendré que soportar la humillación de ser mitad mujer, por fin Ranko desaparecerá y por fin me casaré como hombre...- Dice Ranma sonriente. -¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta Akane con los ojos brillosos haciéndola lucir tierna, y al oír eso Ranma tiene un leve sonrojo. -Bueno, no me refiero a que me casare contigo, ya que me puedo casar con Ukyo o Shampoo, o tal vez Kodachi, cualquiera de ellas estaría bien, no te sientas especial- Dice Ranma sonrojado, ocultando su vergüenza. -¿A si?-Dice Akane furiosa. -Pues yo también me puedo casar con el hombre que yo quiera. esta Kuno y Ryoga por ejemplo- Dijo Akane haciendo que Ranma se ponga enojado al igual que ella. - Pues me parece bien, al menos mis demás prometidas...y Kodachi son mas femeninas y lindas que tú- Responde Ranma molesto. -Pues tu eres un afeminado- Dice Akane furiosa. -Pues lo dejaré de ser en muy poco tiempo y cuando deje de ser mujer te vas a quedar sin que insultarme- Dice Ranma aún furioso. -¡Que dejes de ser mujer no te va a quitar lo afeminado!- Grita Akane furiosa. -Pues soy afeminado a tu comparación, ¡marimacho!- Grita Ranma furioso.

Ambos se miran con furia, cuando los ve Nabiki que pasaba por el pasillo. -Vaya... son muy extraños, ¡si se aman porque lo ocultan!- Dice Nabiki aburrida, haciendo que ambos la miren. -Jajaja, ¿yo amar a esta mujer poco femenina? si casi me caso con ella fue porque nuestros padres lo propusieron- Dice Ranma orgulloso. -¿A si? yo recuerdo que en el monte fénix...- Dice Akane con una mirada retadora haciendo que Ranma se sonroje. -¡Yo nunca eh dicho que te amo!-Grita Ranma rojo. -Vaya Ranma creo que eres demasiado torpe- Interrumpe Nabiki con las manos en los bolsillos. -Pues es su problema, mejor váyanse a dormir, salimos mañana en la madrugada. -¡Adiós!- Dice Akane saliendo furiosa de ahí y Ranma la mira con indiferencia volviendo a acomodar sus maletas pero ahora con furia.

_-Si hubiera sabido que Akane escuchaba lo que decía jamás le hubiera dicho, te amo-_Pensaba Ranma sonrojado, recordando lo que había pasado...

Por su lado Akane estaba en su habitación sentada en la silla de su escritorio, pensando...

**_-Maldito Ranma, todavía de que le hice un favor con los boletos es un grosero, esos boletos los gané yo en un concurso...-_**Se decía a sí misma con furia...

* * *

Flash Back

_Akane caminaba de regreso a casa junto a Ranma, ambos estaban hambrientos cuando pasan enfrente de un restaurante Italiano recién abierto en la ciudad..._

_-Bienvenidos señores y señoras, porque estamos de buenas y por abertura les tenemos un concurso especial- Decía el señor llamando la atención del público y Akane, solo que Ranma no le ponía atención._

_-El premio será un viaje familiar a China...-decía el señor pero fue interrumpido por aquel curioso joven de trenza que se paro enfrente de él y con gran emoción le agarraba la camisa -¿¡Encerio a China!?- Decía con ojos brillosos. -Claro- Dijo el señor con una gota de sudor en la frente. -¡Yo participo!- Dice Ranma con emoción. -Lo siento pero este concurso solo es para señoritas, así que animence y participen, el concurso es de judo- Dice el hombre dirigiéndose al público. -Eso no es problema- Dice Ranma introduciéndose al restaurante y aprovechando del agua de los baños para echársela encima, solo que...-Pero, ¡esta tibia!- Grita el joven, mientras los trabajadores lo miran con impresión. -Es que las tuberías no son subterráneas y el agua se calienta con el sol- Responde un trabajador. -¡Diablos!- Grita Ranma furioso, pero después reacciona y va con Akane a mirarla con una sonrisa. -No voy a participar- Responde Akane a los gestos de Ranma. -Akane hazlo por favor- Dice de nuevo el chico suplicando._

_-¡que no!- Grita Akane enojada_

_Minutos después..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Donde me anoto- Decía Akane al hombre que anunciaba._

_-Por aquí a todas las señoritas- Gritaba el señor señalando una pequeña hoja._

_Akane anota su nombre y espera un rato, ella estaba molesta ya que en fin y en cuentas cayó en las suplicas de su prometido. -Akane, tendrás que participar tú ya que para cuando vaya a un lugar donde haya agua fría el concurso ya habrá empezado y no me podré registrar- Dice Ranma serio._

_-Shampoo- Decía una voz dulce, haciendo voltear hacia ella a Ranma y a Akane. -¡Shampoo!- Gritan ambos.-Ni hao Airen- Dice la amazona con una sonrisa. -¿¡pero que haces aquí!?- Gritan ambos. -Shampoo participar en concurso para que Airen y Shampoo ir juntos a China y quitarse la maldición de Jusenkyo y casarnos- Dice Shampoo feliz. -Pues si ya te va a llevar tu prometida Shampoo, no importa si no participo-Dice Akane con sarcasmo y enojo. -Akane, ¡Espera!- Grita Ranma y la sigue._

_-Akane, por favor, no quiero ir con Shampoo- Dice Ranma suplicante. -Pues ella si quiere- Responde Akane molesta. -Akane prefiero ir contigo- Dice Ranma haciendo que Akane no tenga otra mas que decir que si._

_Unas horas después el concurso había empezado, y como era de esperarse Akane y Shampoo quedarían en la final. Ranma se encontraba entre los espectadores. -Ahora es cuando- Dijo Ranma aventándose un cubetazo de agua fría._

_Por su lado Akane y Shampoo se encontraban en posición de pelea a punto de iniciar el combate. -Akane, mejor ríndete, Shampoo ganará combate- Dice la amazona segura de sí misma. -Eso crees- Responde Akane con media sonrisa, iniciando el combate de manera pareja._

_Mientras Ranma observaba a ambas. -(Vamos Akane...)- Pensaba el chico. -¡Vamos Akane, gánate a Shampoo!- Gritó la voz de un hombre haciendo saltar a Ranma de un susto, y voltear a ver. Era Soun, que se encontraba con Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ryoga, Ukyo e incluso Mousse. -¿¡Pero que hacen aquí!?-Pregunta Ranma furioso. -Apoyando a Akane como tu- Responde Soun-¡Shampoo tu puedes, juntos regresaremos a China!- Grita el chico de lentes. -¡Shampoo esta del otro lado cegatón!- Grita Ranma furioso, tomando la cabeza de Mousse y volteándola al combate. -Ranma, no te enojes, recuerda que si estamos aquí también es por ti- Dice Genma. -¡por mi?- Pregunta Ranma. -Hijo, todos vamos a ir a China para poderte ayudar con tu problema- Dice Genma feliz. -¿¡Qué!?- Pregunta Ranma empezando molestarse. -Sabes que siempre lo hago por ti Ranma- Dice Genma con un río de lágrimas. -¡Oye Viejo! ¡Eres un abusivo!- Dice Ranma y le da una patada a Genma en la panza, haciéndolo caer en una cubeta de agua, y convertido en panda se para junto a Ranma y le muestra un letrero: "eres un malagradecido". -Cállate- Dice Ranma molesto. -oye, cuñado, no me digas que pensabas ir tu solo con Akane a China quien sabe cuanto tiempo- Dice Nabiki con una mirada pícara. -¡No es eso!- Responde Ranma sonrojado, para volver la vista a la pelea._

_Shampoo tenía a Akane en el suelo, y Akane no se podía mover. -¡Rayos lo olvidaba!- Grita Ranma y se quita de ahí. Mientras Shampoo miraba a Akane con victoria. -Vamos, Akane eres muy débil para casarte con Airen- Dice Shampoo triunfante. -ca... llar...te..-Dice Akane apenas pudiendo respirar, ya que Shampoo pisaba su estómago._

_Shampoo sonríe y se prepara para darle el golpe de gracia, pero una piedra golpea su rostro y la deja en el suelo inconsciente. -¡Ups! perdón señorita- Dice la pelirroja Ranma sonriente. -¡Akane Tendo es la ganadora!- Grita el señor del restaurante, haciendo que todos aplaudan, Ranma va hacia Akane y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -Ranma...- Dice Akane mirándola sonriente. -Gracias Akane- Dice Ranma feliz. Los demás van con ellos y los abrazan. -¡Vamos a China!- Gritan todos y el señor del restaurante al ver a tantos los mira sorprendidos. -¡pero solo familia!- Dice preocupado. -yo soy su padre- Dice Soun. -yo soy su suegro- Dice Genma. -Yo soy su hermana- Dice Nabiki. -yo también- Dice Kasumi. -Yo soy su prima- Dice Ukyo. -yo soy su tío- Dice Mousse. -Yo soy su nov...- Dice Ryoga pero antes de que Ryoga termine de decir "novio" le tapan la boca. -el es el hijo del tío- Dice Soun. -Y ellos son marido y mujer- Dicen todos menos Ukyo y Ryoga juntando a Akane y a Ranma. -y yo ser prima- Dice Shampoo levantándose del suelo molesta._

_El señor del restaurante llora y ve su dinero volar. -¡No vuelvo a hacer un concurso!- Grita sollozo._

_The End Flash Back_

* * *

-Bueno, al menos Ranma ya no será mujer- Se decía a sí misma Akane. Akane tomó su maleta y la dejó a lado de la puerta de su habitación, para acostarse a dormir.

Unas hora después Akane despertó casi a madrugada, -¿ Hugh?- Dijo la chica aún adormilada. -Akane, vístete, ya nos vamos- Dijo Kasumi que entró a su habitación. -Claro Kasumi, ya me apuro- Dijo Akane levantándose de la cama.

Akane tomo un short y un suéter (como en el capítulo de una navidad sin Ranma) y se puso una balerina ya que su cabello era esponjado y debes en cuando era estorboso, después bajó para ver que pasaba con los demás, -¡Akane!- Dijo una voz con felicidad. -¿hola Ryoga, tu también irás?- Pregunta Akane. .-Si- Responde Ryoga sonriente. -Bueno, es lógico que vaya mi familia y los maldecidos en Jusenkyo, ¿pero tu? no te ofendas a mi no me molesta que vayas, es un gusto pero no entiendo- Dice Akane confundida. -Jejeje, pues... verás, quiero acompañar a mis amigos- Dice Ryoga nervioso. -Vaya, ya llego P-Chan- Dice Ranma que bajaba las escaleras. -¡Cállate Ranma!- Grita Ryoga con furia y Akane se queda más confundida. -Hola Ran-Chan- Dice Ukyo que venía llegando. -Vaya Ukyo, si que son puntuales- Dice Akane seria. -ser puntuales siempre- Dice la amazona entrando con Mousse. - Shampoo también- Decía Akane fastidiada. -Bueno vayámonos- Dice Soun que traía sus maletas.

-Suerte- Dice Nodoka, que se quedaría a cuidar el dojo de la familia. -Adiós- se despiden todos y se van caminando hacia el aeropuerto. -Akane te ayudo con tus maletas- Decía Ryoga amablemente. -Claro- Responde Akane sonriente. y Ranma los mira con indiferencia.

Después de un rato llegan, y se acomodan. -Yo me voy a sentar con Ran-Chan- Dice Ukyo tomando un brazo de Ranma. -Airen ir con Shampoo- Dice la amazona tomando el otro brazo del pelinegro. -Calma, yo los acomodaré- Dice Soun tomándose el papel de líder. -Shampoo con Mousse- Dice el hombre de bigote. -¡Si!- Dice Mousse feliz y Shampoo lo mira con fastidio. -Ukyo con Ryoga- Dice de nuevo Soun, y ambos se sientan. -Kasumi y Nabiki- Dice de nuevo Soun y ambas escogen un lugar. -Yo con el señor Saotome y Ranma con Akane- Dice el hombre para terminar. -¡esto es un plagio!- Gritan todos los jóvenes- pero al final cada quien se va a su lugar.

Pasaron varias horas...

.

.

.

.

Y más horas...

.

.

.

.

Y más...

.

.

.

.

Hasta que llegaron, todos estaban cansados y aburridos, de tanto tiempo en el avión hasta que por fin tocaron tierras de Hong Kong. Al llegar todos estaban sorprendidos con una repentina lluvia que mojo a todos, convirtiendo de nuevo a Ranma en una chica, Genma en panda, Shampoo en gato, Mousse en pato y Ryoga... Ryoga huyó. -¿y Ryoga?- Preguntó Akane. -De seguro se quedó en el avión perdido sin saber cual era la salida- Dijo Ranma sarcástico.

-¡Cuick! ¡Cuick! ¡Cuick!- Se escuchaba en la mochila de Akane, haciendo que la chica la revise, sacando al peculiar cerdito. -¡Ah! pero si es mi P-Chan- Dice Akane feliz abrazando al cerdo de forma que lo restregaba en su pecho. -ya no sé si tu eres la pervertida o es Ryoga- Dice Ranma molesto mirando a Akane. -¡A que te refieres!- Grita Akane molesta. -¡Qué te quites ese cerdo del pecho!-Dice Ranma más molesto, Akane le hace caso pero lo mira con molestia.

La lluvia ya había parado pero no tenían idea de como llegar a Jusenkyo, así que todos se pararon en la orilla de la carretera esperando que alguien los lleve o por lo menos les hiciera caso.

Cada vez que pasaba un carro todos levantaban la mano, pero la gente se sorprendía de ver a un cerdo con una chica, un panda, un pato, un gato y una mujer pelirroja vestida como hombre, haciendo que en lugar de tratar de ayudarlos, aceleraran al carro. -Pero, ¿porque huyen?- Pregunta Kasumi tierna mente. -era obvio que nadie llevaría en su automóvil a estas persona- Decía Nabiki mirando a su alrededor. -y papá ¿qué no recuerdas donde esta Jusenkyo?- Pregunta Ranma convertido en mujer. -"solo soy un panda"- Decía el letrero haciendo que todos vieran a Genma con una mirada asesina. -Oye Ranma pero si tú también ibas ¿No recuerdas el camino?-Pegunta Akane. -Pues... Bueno Shampoo y Mousse deben saber, ellos son los que vivieron en China además no estaba tan lejos de su aldea- Dice Ranma mirando a ambos chicos de China y Kasumi les regó un poco de té caliente que levaba para tomar en el camino -Pues nuestra aldea, esta mas o menos a tres días de aquí-Dice Shampoo. -¡Tres días!-Gritan todos. -Bueno no se porque nos trajeron a Hong Kong, hubiera sido más fácil que pidieran de destino llegar a Jusenkyo- Dice Mousse mirando a la carretera. -Bueno, ¿A quién se le ocurrió que sería buena idea venir a Hong Kong?- Pregunta Soun. -Bueno si íbamos a ir a China creí que deberíamos conocer el lugar mejor- Dice Nabiki seria haciendo que todos caigan a estilo anime.

-Esta bien, entonces vayámonos, Shampoo ¿nos guías?-Dice Ukyo mirando a la amazona. -Esta bien- Dice Shampoo empezando a caminar hacia un bosque.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde caminando hacia una montaña que por lo visto era muy difícil de subir, ya que la aldea de Shampoo se encontraba del otro lado. Todos estaban agotados y cuando empezó a obscurecer empezaron a poner sus casas de campaña, -Bueno todos dormirán como iban acomodados en el avión...- Dice Soun. -¡Jamás!-Gritaban los jóvenes a excepción de Mousse. -esta bien, las chicas dormirán juntas y los hombres en otra casa de campaña- Dice Soun nervioso. -Yo dormiré con Airen él es mi prometido- Dice Shampoo jalando a Ranma del brazo. -jamás, Ran-Chan dormirá conmigo ¿Verdad? recuerda que somos amigos de la infancia- Dice Ukyo jalando el otro brazo del chico. -Akane ¡ayúdame!-Dice Ranma sintiéndose acosado por ambas chicas. -Por mí haz lo que quieras-Dice Akane marchándose con los puños cerrados. -¡Y si nos dormimos las dos con Ranma?-Dice Ukyo y Shampoo sonriendo, y Akane al escuchar la rodea un aura de furia.

-Akane, espera...- Dice Ranma temeroso al ver que Akane se acercaba dispuesta a golpearlo. -¡AKANE!-Grita Ranma.

Después de un rato todos se encontraban sentados cenando al rededor de una fogata, -Espero que les guste-Dice Kasumi amablemente. -Gracias Kasumi- Dice Ranma con un ojo morado, y molesto con Akane. -Bueno, mañana saldremos temprano- Dice Soun. -Disculpe Tendo, pero yo creo que lo apropiado es que si Ranma va a dejar de convertirse en mujer sea el mejor momento para que Ranma se case con Akane- Dice Genma mientras comía sus alimentos. -Cierto ya que después de esa boda fallida ya nada nos puede pasar, nos prepararemos- Dice Soun de la misma manera. -¡Airen casarse con Shampoo!- Dice la amazona molesta con los comentarios de ambos hombres. -Mentira, Ran-Chan se casará conmigo- Dice Ukyo desafiando a Shampoo. -pues eso veremos-Responde Shampoo poniéndosela en posición de pelea y Ukyo la sigue. -Mejor déjenlo para mañana, a dormir- Dice Soun. -Bueno como tenemos varias casas será en grupos, son 6 casas, en una el señor Saotome, en otra yo, en otra Nabiki y Kasumi, en otra Mousse, en la que sigue Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane, y en la última Ranma, y en otra Ryoga- Dice Soun y todos se van a su casa.

Soun dormía plácidamente, al igual que Genma solo que él prefería dormir siendo un panda, en la de Mousse el chico pensaba en Shampoo, Ryoga estaba pensando en si en realidad quería dejar de ser P-Chan, Kasumi y Nabiki platicaban, Ranma dormía muy cómodo.

Mientras en la casa de las tres prometidas solo se miraban entre las tres. -Bueno, creo que no todas cabemos aquí- Dice Shampoo. -Claro, alguien tiene que irse- Dice Ukyo mirando a Shampoo retadora. -Yo me voy- Dicen Shampoo y Ukyo al mismo tiempo. -Yo dormiré con Ran-Chan, el me prefiere a mí- Dice Ukyo mirando a Shampoo. -Airen querer mas a Shampoo- Repite la amazona. -Mejor cállense y vayan a dormir- Dice Akane harta. -Shampoo tener hijo de Airen, y casarse con Shampoo- Dice la chica de cabellos azules de forma muy atrevida haciendo que Akane y Ukyo la miren furiosa.

Mientras Ranma solo pensaba en su maldición.

_me pregunto si después de esto me casaré con A..._

Ranma se asoma y ve a las tres chicas afuera retándose a una pelea. -¿¡que están haciendo!?- Grita Ranma al ver a las tres. -Ranma, con quien quieres dormir esta noche- Dice Ukyo desesperada. -¿¡Eh!?- Dice Ranma confundido. -No pienso dormir con ninguna- Dice Ranma molesto. -Escoger a Shampoo- Dice la amazona, pero las tres chicas se vuelven a mirar y Shampoo y Ukyo corren para meterse a la casa de campaña de Ranma y Ranma que estaba afuera solo miraba a Akane. -Pues tu haz lo que quieras duerme con quien quieras por mi no hay problema, los afeminados son como dormir con una chica- Dice Akane con furia haciendo que Ranma ahora la mire con fastidio. -Entonces si no te importa dormiré con ellas- Dice Ranma retador y Akane lo ignora. -Hace poco Ryoga se me declaro, tal vez yo quiera dormir con él- Dice Akane retando de nuevo a Ranma.

Ranma y Akane se miran con furia, y Ukyo y Shampoo esperan que Ranma las acompañe, sin embargo el chico nunca llegó.

A la mañana siguiente Ukyo y Shampoo apenas habían podido dormir ya que pasaban esperando la legada de Ranma, al salir de la casa todos ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas. -¡Ranma no me digas que dormiste con Akane!-Gritan ambas. -¿Con Akane? jamás, yo dormí con Ryoga- Dice Ranma sin importancia. -Claro yo jamás dormiría con este idiota- Dice Akane fulminando con la mirada a Ranma.

-Yo tampoco dormiría con una marimacho como tú- Dice Ranma ofendido. -Y yo con un afeminado- Grita Akane.

-Marimacho..

-Afeminado..

-Fea..

-Idiota..

-Pecho plano..

-Idiota..

Ambos se miraban con furia y todos los ignoraban ya que esas peleas eran de los más común entre ambos, varias horas después llegaron a la cima, ya era mediodía y del otro lado se podía observar perfectamente bien la aldea de Shampoo. -Abuela estar ahí, ella venir de vacaciones- Dice Shampoo feliz. -Vaya, bueno, bajar será de lo mas fácil, en la noche estaremos ahí y en la mañana nos dirigiremos a Jusenkyo, para regresar a Nerima el Domingo, en tres días- Dice Soun haciendo cálculos. Los demás empezaron a bajar a velocidad, todos ya estaban emocionados de poder llegar a Jusenkyo y recuperarse de su maldición, Shampoo y Ukyo bajaban muy agilmente, al igual que Ryoga y Mousse, Soun y Genma bajaban corriendo pero cansados ya que no eran muy jóvenes, Akane bajaba lo más rápido que podía pero los demás la dejaban con facilidad a excepción de Kasumi y Nabiki que bajaban lento. -Vamos apúrense si no tardaremos más de lo planeado- dice Soun dirigiéndose a sus hijas.

-Oye no podemos, somos mujeres- Dice Nabiki. -Bueno las ayudaremos- Dice Mousse acercándose y cargando a una. -Oye Kasumi estas un poco pesada- Dice el chico empezando a agotarse. -"Tu puedes"- Dice el letrero de Genma que se encontraba hecho un panda y arriba de la espalda de Mousse y al distinguirlo Mousse y Genma rodaron por el camino ya que no lo aguantaba. -Ya que, Akane te ayudo- Dice Ryoga acercándose a Akane dispuesto a cargarla. -De ninguna manera, ven Akane- Dice Ranma que salto encima de Ryoga y tomando del brazo a Akane y tomándola de la cintura corrió entusiasmado de recuperarse de su maldición. -Bueno, Ryoga ayúdame a mí- Dice Nabiki subiéndose en Ryoga.

Con la agilidad en menos de lo pensado todos llegaron a la aldea, apenas eran 7 de la tarde y todos se adentraban al lugar, dónde recibieron a Mousse y Shampoo con mucha alegría. -Shampoo- Dice Cologne saliendo de su casa y viendo que todos estaban ahí. -¿¡Pero que hacen aquí!?- Pregunta confundida la anciana. -Vamos a Jusenkyo- Dice Ranma con mucha alegría. -que bueno, yerno, ahora te podrás casar con Shampoo- Dice la anciana feliz. -No... solo queremos que nos lleve a Jusenkyo- Dice Ranma con alegría. -Bueno Jusenkyo esta a media hora de aquí- Responde Cologne, señalando un camino. -bueno y si vamos hoy nos queda cerca- Dice Genma. -así es...- Dice Cologne y sin terminar todos caminan hacia ahí.

-Ya recuerdo el camino de aquí a Jusenkyo- Dice Ranma corriendo. -Yo igual- Lo sigue Ryoga, pero todos lo miran con una gota de sudor en la frente. todos siguen el camino y en un rato, se podía observar bien un pequeño lago que sobresalía de un lado haciendo que a todos les brillen los ojos.

-bienvenidos a Jusenkyo- Decía el guía conocido por todos. -Hola, venimos a curarnos, dice Ranma dirigiéndose a el guía. -¿quienes son?- Pregunta el guía sin reconocerlos haciéndolos caer estilo anime. -Somos los maldecidos de Jusenkyo no puede ser que no nos reconozco- Grita Ranma con furia. -Ya lo recuerdo, es el chico que se convierte en chica, el panda, el gato, el pato, y el cerdo- Dice el guía recuperando la memoria. -¿Cerdo?- Pregunta Akane. -Jajaja, no le hagas caso Akane- Dice Ryoga nervioso. -Me da gusto verlos, la cura esta aquí dice el guía caminando hacia un lago. -bueno aquí hay dos, el doble y el nannichuan, bueno la verdad es que en uno de los dos cayó alguna mezcla de, otro lago, ya que varios terminaron mezclados, sin embargo creo que ambos terminarán sirviendo. -Mousse, Shampoo, Genma, y Ryoga se metieron al segundo, ya que era el más grande, sin embargo con el contacto con él agua, no les pasó nada, así que Ranma se metió a la segunda... pero no pasó nada.

-No se preocupen, dese que se mezclaron su efecto tarda mucho, ahora la gente que cae, suele tardar en darse cuenta de su maldición, mañana ya estarán bien- Dice el guía. -Ranma mejor vayámonos, se esta oscureciendo, cualquier cosa mañana regresamos- Dice Akane. -Esta bien- Hasta mañana.

Todos se dirigen a la aldea y duermen tranquilamente esperando los resultados...

.

.

.

Ranma despierta casi madrugando, y sale corriendo hacia el baño donde se echa agua caliente. Akane solo oía gritos de los maldecidos de Jusenkyo. -¡Estamos Curados!- Gritaban todos bailando, estaba Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Genma, Ranma y Ranma bailan... ¿¡Dos Ranmas!? al verlo Akane se sorprendió Ranma igual al ver su forma femenina a lado de él.

-hola- Saluda la chica mirándose a sí mismo con emoción.

-Ese Ranma tiene problemas- Dice Akane mirando a ambos

-¡pero que sucede aquí!- Grita Ranma confundido

-No, una boca más que alimentar, nos volveremos pobres- Dice Soun lamentando

-"¿La puedo comprometer?"- Decía un letrero de Genma

-Usted ya no es un panda, Saotome- Dice Soun molesto

-Perdón, es la costumbre- Dice Genma

Ahora Ranko y Ranma juntos ¿qué pasara?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Gracias por leer, por favor deja Reviews, ahora Ranma se tendrá que soportar a sí mismo.


	2. De vuelta a Nerima, ¡Ranko es problema!

**_-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡qué!? ¿¡que!?_Ranma no sabía que haces, decir y pensar al verse a sí mismo parado frente él, Ranma chica estaba ahí y feliz, ¿cómo resolvería este problema? _**

* * *

Capítulo 2: De vuelta a Nerima, ¡Ranko es un problema!

* * *

Todos se encontraban realmente sorprendidos, con la aparición tan repentina de ella...

Akane se acerca a Ranma chica y la examina, la cual se pone de cierta forma nerviosa al ver que Akane no podía creer ver a los dos parados juntos.** -Ranma, ¿en verdad eres tu?_** Pregunta Akane confundida.** -¡Claro, yo soy Ranma!_** Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo confundiendo más a la chica de cabellos azulados.

**-¡Oye, yo soy Ranma, esto es molesto, debemos deshacernos de mi parte femenina_** Ranma señala a la pelirroja y ella se molesta. **-¿Y por que no nos deshacemos de ti? ¡tu eres más molesto!_** Se defiende la pelirroja.** -Vaya, creo que ambos son Ranma, que confuso, solo que... dime. ¿Ranma eres una chica?_** Pregunta Akane al lado femenino de su prometido.** -¡Por supuesto que no! yo soy un hombre, solo es este cuerpo molesto_** Todos caen estilo anime al escuchar eso.** -Creo, que a pesar de estar en cuerpo de una chica sigue pensando como hombre_** Piensa Akane en voz alta.

**-Tenemos que arreglarlo con el guía de Jusenkyo el debe saber cómo nos podremos deshacer de alguno de los dos_** Todos caminan de nuevo hacia las pozas encantadas, esta vez el día era hermoso en China, y era muy fácil encontrar el lugar.

Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban en el lugar encantado, Ranma estaba peleando con su lado femenino desde que se habían visto muy temprano, ambos se golpeaban, a Ranma no le importaba que fuera su forma femenina, para él era como un chico.

**-Bienvenidos a Jusenkyo_** Saluda el guía a todos.

**-¡Ayúdeme, el nannichuan no funciono del todo bien!_ **Ranma se dirigió al guía con mucha desesperación.** -¿Quién eres tu?_** Pregunta el hombre con gran tranquilidad haciendo que todos vuelvan a caer estilo anime,** -¡Como no se puede acordar si acabamos de llegar ayer!_** Grita Ranma con la vena de la cabeza a punto de reventar.** -¡Ah! ya recordar, eres el chico que se convierte en chica pelirroja_** Al hombre se le refresca la memoria y a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Después de un rato, todos explicaron lo sucedido. **-No hay remedio para eso, si ya son dos, no poder hacer nada, lo más que poder hacer es convertir a Chica pelirroja en hombre, pero si ya ser dos personas no poder que una desaparezca al menos que sea asesinada, pero eso sería de lo más traumático_** Ranma no estaba desbastado, ahora estaría su parte femenina, la cual no soportaba.** -Yo quiero ser hombre_** Todos voltean a ver a Ranko que estaba tras ellos.** -¿Por qué?_** Pregunta Akane. **-Si Ranma no se quiere casar contigo yo si lo haré_** Dice Ranko mientras esta a punto de meterse al pozo de Jusenkyo que lo haría hombre, pero antes de poder moverse, Genma, Soun y Ranma hombre lo sostenían evitando que se arroje.** -¿¡Qué les pasa¡!? ¡déjenme en paz!_** Grita Ranma chica. **-No permitiremos eso_** Dicen los tres hombres llevándose a la pelirroja fuera de las pozas.

Después de un rato salieron de Jusenkyo, todos los siguieron a excepción de Ryoga.** -Akane, mi amor por ti es tan grande, que no importa si tengo que permanecer con la maldición de ser un cerdo para siempre, yo quiero estar contigo siempre_**Ryoga mira la poza y se lanza con destreza **-¡Puf!_** Ryoga re tacha con el suelo. **-¡Pero no hay agua!_** Grita de Jusenkyo Ryoga confundido.** -Esa poza de Jusenkyo se ah secado, pero hay una parecida por ahí_** El guía señala a una poza un poco más lejana a la cual Ryoga se mete rápidamente.

Ya era tarde y todos tenían sus cosas guardadas, era hora de regresar a Nerima.** -Oigan ¿Y Ryoga?_** Pregunta Akane.** -¡Cuick! !Cuick! ¡Cuick!_** Se escucha en la mochila de Akane, ella revisa y ve a su cerdo. **-¡P-Chan que te sucedió!**_ El cerdo era ahora de color café pardo.** -¡Eres un abusivo, cerdo asqueroso!_** Gritan los dos Ranma hacia el cerdo que les saca la lengua.** -¡Dejen a P-Chan, no importa que le haya pasado, no deja de ser mi mascota!_** Akane abraza a Ryoga haciendo que tanto Ranma chica y chico se pongan celosos.

Todos se marchan de la aldea, hora de regresar a Japón, todos estaban agotados, ya que tenían que subir y bajar montañas.**- Oye Akane te ves cansada ¿quieres que te cargue, en la espalda?_** dice Ranma chica con bondad haciendo que Ranma chico se moleste. **-No lo hagas, eres una chica te vas a lastimar_** Ranma empuja a Ranko y carga a Akane la subida.** -Ranma..._** Dice Akane suavemente y el chico la voltea a ver. **-¿Qué sucede?_** Pregunta a. **-¡Bájame, tonto a mi no me metan en sus discusiones!_** Grita la chica con furia, para después darle un golpe al chico haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.** -¡Ranma!_**Grita la joven de pelos azules asustada. Ambos caen, Ranma retacha su cara con el suelo, pero con un ágil movimiento Ranko salva a Akane de caer.** -Gracias_** Akane mira a Ranko con amabilidad y esta la carga entre sus brazos, Ranma al verlas, se siente celoso, de su lado femenino.

**-No puedo creer que prefieras a la Ranma chica_** Dice Nabiki burlona. **-Bueno, al menos es amable, tal vez más varonil que él Ranma hombre_** Akane mira al chico de trenza, que se molesta.** -No es que sea más varonil que yo, lo que sucede es que te gustan la mujeres_** Akane se enfurece con el comentario y le da un golpe en la cabeza. **-Sería más fácil que me enamorara de una mujer que de ti afeminado!**

**-¡Marimacho!**

**-Idiota**

**-Gorda**

**-Feo**

**-Fea tú**

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada.** -¡Akane, Ranma, mejor cálmense o no alcanzaremos el avión_** Nabiki los mira sin mucha importancia, guardan la calma y empiezan a bajar con tranquilidad.

Poco después llegaron al aeropuerto, todos esperaban el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Nerima. **-en cuanto llegue el avión todos se acomodarán tal y como íbamos, mmm como Ranko sobra tendrá que ir con Ranma y Akane_** Soun sigue caminando. **-¡Oye porque conmigo, va a estorbar!_** Se queja Ranma. **-Por mi no hay problema, solo ignoraré tu asquerosa presencia, yo quiero ir con Akane_** Ranko sonríe amablemente a Akane, y ella responde de la misma manera con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Después de caminar en la llegada al aeropuerto los jóvenes se sientan seguidos de Soun y Genma, Akane se sienta primero, Ranma y Ranko intentan sentarse pero ambos se empujan. -**¡Oye déjame pasar!_** Se queja Ranko.** -Oye, estas estorbando_** Ranma mira Ranko con molestia. **-¡Ah que hombre tan malo, yo siendo una chica!**_ Ranko grita y todos miran a Ranma con mala cara. **-Es mentira...¡Es hombre!_** Ranma se defiende pero la gente sigue mirándolo sin aprobación, empezando a murmurar.

Ranma deja que Ranko pase, ya estaba harto, él era astuto, sin embargo Ranko era igual, no se podía engañar a sí mismo, y lo peor era que Akane estaba encantada con Ranko.

Después de unas horas llegaron a Nerima, todos agotados se fueron yendo a casa, **-Bueno, vamos, Nodoka ha de estar esperándonos, hace tiempo que no la vemos_** Soun camina y todos lo siguen, en ese momento la lluvia empezó a caer. **-Esto, es lindo, después de todo fue bueno, Akane, ahora ya no me convierto en chica_** Ranma sonría a su prometida con felicidad. ella responde de la misma manera.

**-¡Hola miren esto!_** Grita Ranko haciendo que todos volteen. **-¡sigo siendo chica!_** Grita molesta.** -Bueno, ya no sufrirás transformaciones, Ranko_** Akane le sonríe. **-¡Pero no quiero ser chica!_** Ranko empieza a quejarse.** -Que bueno, ahora que lo veo te podrás casar con Kuno_** Ranma empieza a burlarse y Ranko le da una patada en la cara. **-¡Tú cásate con Kuno! ¡yo me casaré con Akane!_** Al decir eso Ranma y Akane quedaron en shock.

**-Jajaja, tu no te casarás con Akane eres una chica_** Ranma se burla, sin embargo Ranko de un movimiento rápido, toma a Akane de la cintura para besárla, al ver eso Akane se paraliza, pero Ranma le da una patada a Ranko para evitarlo.** -¿que te sucede!?_** Ranma desconcertado y los demás incrédulos de la situación.** -¡Yo amo a Akane, y no te la voy a dar a ti, ella es mía_** Ranko habla como hombre sorprendiendo a Ranma. **-Pues ella se va a casar conmigo_** Ranma aprieta los puños y Akane no cree poder escuchar eso de ambos.

**-Akane, es mi prometida, ¡tu ni siquiera existes!**_ Ranma habla sin pensarlo y se para frente a frente con Ranko.** -Esta bien, veremos, después, haré que Akane se enamore de mí, después te tendrás que resignar_** Dice Ranko con seguridad. **-Esta bien, pero si no lo logras te alejas de nuestras vidas_** Ranma toma a Akane de la cintura y Ranko saca humo de la cabeza.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

PERDONEN EL CAPÍTULO TAN CORTO PERO APENAS TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR POR LOS ESTUDIOS :/ BUENO REVIEWS POR FAVOR, Y GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.

BESOS! ^o^/


	3. ¿¡Ranko besa a Akane?

**Capítulo 3: **

* * *

Akane miraba a Ranma y a Ranko con aburrimiento, llevaban 2 días en Japón y no se dejaban de fulminar con la mirada.

Akane estaba harta, peleaban para todo, pero de alguna forma lo disfrutaba, ya que todas las peleas eran por ella, siempre intentando quedar bien.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión junto a Nabiki. **-Vaya, Akane debo admitir que eres admirable_ **Decía Nabiki sin dejar de mirar la televisión. **-¿Por qué dices eso, Nabiki?_ **La castaña voltea a ver a las escaleras y su hermana la sigue. Ranko y Ranma se habían rodado.

**-¿Ahora por qué pelean?_ **Pregunta Akane sorprendida. **-Esta idiota, yo solo quería bajar las escaleras y me empujo_**

**-Si, pero luego el me jaló y me caí con él_ **Ambos se jalaban la trenza de su cabello y la peliazul le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la frente. **-Me sorprende que puedas poner a los hombre así, Akane, y también a las mujeres_ **

**-Déjame decirte que esto no me gusta en lo absoluto, adiós_ **Akane se levanta, y Nabiki la mira. **-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Me voy a dormir_**

**-Pero, aún son las nueve_**

**-Nabiki, mañana hay escuela_**

**-No importa, papá dijo que podíamos faltar, para descansar_**

**-Ya descansamos muchos días, y no me quiero atrasar, mañana iré_**

La peliazul, miraba a Ranma y a Ranko que en ese instante ambos se quitaron de la entrada de la escalera para que pudiera pasar.

**-Buenas N..._ **Ranko no pudo terminar porque Ranma le tapó la boca. **-Buenas Noches Akane_ **Completó Ranma y la pelirroja le jaló su trenza de nuevo. Ella volteo y no le tomó importancia.

Al subir, Akane, se encerró en su habitación y se aventó a su cama con felicidad. **-Que rica cama, me dan ganas de dormir_ **Pronto la chica cerró los ojos, y pudo dormir tranquilamente, había estado agotada, soportando tantas peleas y gritos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se levantó, había dormido bien, y tenía muchas energías, tomó su uniforme, y sonrió, extrañaba usarlo, era cómodo. Después de vestirse se arregló el cabello y se lavó la cara, para bajar a desayunar.

Esta vez estaba sorprendida, Ranma y Ranko estaban sentados, juntos, en la mesa y en lugar de pelear comían en paz.

**-Buenos días_ **Saludó Akane feliz. **-Buenos días_ **Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, de manera normal. Akane se acercó más y pudo notar un ojo morado en el rostro de ambos.

**-¿Se hicieron eso ustedes?_ **Preguntó Akane sorprendida. **-No_ **Respondieron ambos con molestia.

**-Debiste ver, Akane, ayer la tía Nodoka harta de sus peleas, sacó su espada, al decir verdad creí que por ser mujer no la sabría usar pero en verdad, parecía una gran Samurai_ **Akane miró a Nabiki que se acercaba.

**-Bueno, pues se lo merecían_ **A Ranma se le hinchó una vena en la frente. **-¡Tonta! todo es tu culpa_ **Escuchar de nuevo a Ranma siendo un cretino hizo que a Akane se le empezara a fruncir el ceño. **-¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿tu fuiste el tonto que se metió al lago equivocado!_ **Ranma y Akane se pararon y se miraron de frente con furia.

**-¡Y yo como iba a saberlo!_**

**-¡Y yo no tengo la culpa!_**

**-¡Claro que sí, todas estas peleas han sido por ti!_**

**-¡Yo no les pedí que se pelearan!_**

**-¡Pero tu nos has sufrido los mismos golpes que yo, solo te sientas cómodamente a observar como esta babosa me golpea!_ **Grita Ranma al mismo tiempo que le da una patada a Ranko en la cara. La pelirroja se levanta y jala a Ranma de la playera.

**-¿¡Quieres pelear!?_ **Grita Ranko, furiosa

**-¡Si quiero!_ **Ambos salen al patio y se ponen en posición de pelea.

**-Buenos días_ **Dice Nodoka con su espada entre sus manos.

Ambos miran con horror y corren de nuevo a la mesa a continuar desayunando.

**-Se me quitaron las ganas de pelear_**

**-Si... a mi también_ **

Akane estaba resignada, tomó su desayuno y salió.

**-Nos vemos al rato, voy a la escuela_ **Akane salía con su mochila

**-¡Espera Akane, voy a ir!_ **Ranma come rápido su arroz, y toma su mochila.

**-Yo también iré_ **Ranma y Akane voltean, era Ranko, que estaba tras ellos.

**-¿Pero Ranko? no puedes ir, no has solicitado tu inscripción_ **Dice Akane

**-No es necesario, eh estado varias veces en esa escuela, así que no habrá problema_ **

**-Ranko, dime ¿recuerdas lo mismo que yo?_ **Pregunta Ranma nervioso

**-Hasta lo más intimo, sé lo que tu sabes, todos mis recuerdos son los mismos que tu tenías antes de separarnos, desde niño hasta ahora_ **Ranma nervioso salió de la casa y Akane los siguió.

* * *

Los tres caminaban por la calle con tranquilidad, todos miraban a Ranko con sorpresa, era la primera vez que veían a Ranma y a Ranko, al mismo tiempo ya que siempre o veían a la pelirroja o al chico de la trenza negra.

Todos murmuraban poniendo a Ranma nervioso. **-Vamos Ranma, tranquilo, que no te afecte lo que digan_ **A la chica de pelos azulados no le era importante.

**-Vaya, que no sé que tiene, él, creo que a mí me pasa algo, por alguna razón, yo no siento vergüenza de nada, tal vez en la separación de los cuerpos, hubo algo que hizo que se me quitara las penas y vergüenzas que él tiene y me vuelva muy directo de muchas formas_ **Decía la pelirroja a Akane.

* * *

Al entrar al instituto Furinkan todos miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer ver a la pelirroja y a Ranma juntos.

**-Mira, Ranma, todos nos miran_**

**-Que molesto..._ **Ranma se sentía acosado por la mirada de todos, empezando a mirar feo a cualquiera que se le acercara.

**-Para, nada, ve el lado bueno, ya nadie creerá que eres la pelirroja_ **

**-Tienes razón, ahora no tendré que soportar al tonto de Kuno_**

**-Pero si a Kodashi, Ukyo, a y Shampoo_ **Decía la pelirroja intentando no sentirse la más afectada. **-Ellas no son tan molestas_ **Akane mira a Ranma emplazándole a hinchar una vena en la cabeza.

**-Eso crees..._ **Dice Ranko, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los tres se meten y al llegar al salón todos rodean a Ranma y a la pelirroja, haciendo que los dos se pongan nerviosos. **-Ranma, no entiendo creímos que la pelirroja era tu_ **

**-Bueno lo que sucede es..._**

**-Ranma, ¿la pelirroja es tu novia?_ **Interrumpe un compañero.

**-Lo que sucede es..._ **

**-¿Ya no quieres a Akane?_ **Interrumpe otro haciendo que a Akane le salga otra vena hinchada en la cabeza.

**-¡Bueno, ya basta!_ **Interrumpe Akane a todos llamando la atención.

**-RAN-CHAN!_ **Ukyo entra al salón corriendo y abraza a Ranma de manera rápida aplastando.

**-A...Ka...ne_ **Dice Ranma pidiendo ayuda para respirar.

**-Tu dijiste que no era tan molesto cómo Kuno ¿no?_ **Ríe la pelirroja burlona cuando de la nada el castaño llega de segundo apretujando a la pelirroja del pecho. Akane miraba a ambos, con una gota de sudor resbalando en la frente, ya que ver a Ranma y a Ukyo le causaba celos y a la pelirroja y a Kuno le provocaba asco.

* * *

En la clase de deportes, Ranma sonreía con burla al ver a la pelirroja teniendo que usar el uniforme femenino, para Ranma, por alguna razón la chica pelirroja era un obstáculo entre Akane y él, debía acercarse a ella, tenía miedo, miedo a que en verdad se la quitaran, su inseguridad lo manipulaba, pero le costaba tanto decirle que la amaba.

* * *

Ya era noche, Ranma estaba cenando y Akane se encontraba en el dojo practicando como siempre cuando la sintió otra presencia, ella volteo y observó a la pelirroja, que sonreía en la puerta. **-¿Qué sucede Ranko?_ **Akane se limpio el sudor de la frente, y se acercó a ella. **-Sabes, Akane, no eh podido estar a solas contigo, y te quiero decir que..._ **Ranko se volteó y Akane la miró con duda.

**-tranquila, yo..._**

**-No me digas "tranquila" a pesar de tener este cuerpo yo, soy un hombre, siempre lo eh sido, este maldito cuerpo me impide estar contigo, y por más que quiera no puedo, Akane, no ames a alguien que no te merece_ **Akane miró a Ranko con sorpresa.

**-Ranko, entiende que aunque no quieras, tendrás que empezar a ser mujer, una mujer, que le gusten los..._**

**-No sigas... No puedo, los hombres son desagradables para mí, jamás me podría fijar en uno, además en cualquier otra mujer porque, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, Akane, te amo_**

**-Ranma, perdón, Ranko, no puedes enamorarte de mí_ **

**-Quiero que me veas como el hombre que soy..._ **Ranko se acerca a Akane lentamente poniéndola nerviosa, hasta que de un movimiento rápido toma su nuca acercándola a sus labios, poniendo a la chica de cabellos azules en shock.

* * *

Ranma acababa de comer, quería hablar con Akane, sentía que después de dos años, era hora que aclarar lo que sentían uno al otro.

_No permitiré que Ranko se acerque a ella, y que cambie su manera de pensar, de todos modos me casaré con Akane, y si no hago algo me la van a quitar, tendré que ser muy fuerte para poder decirle lo que siento sin tartamudear._

Ranma deslizaba la puerta corrediza del dojo, pero antes de echar un vistazo a dentro, se recargo de esta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tomo aire y entró.

**-Akane yo..._ **Ranma se quedó congelado al ver la escena. Akane en los brazos de ella y besándola, sin embargo el estado de sorpresa le duró poco y se acercó con rapidez para separarlas, estaba muriendo de celos, sentía que ya no se podía sostener de pie, la furia y celos se apoderaban de él y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear a Ranko tirándolo al suelo.

Akane no se movía, estaba incrédula de lo que había hecho la pelirroja, y ver a Ranma tan celoso, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, Ranma se acercó a Akane y la tomó de los hombros empezándola a sacudir.

**-Akane, reacciona, ¡Akane!_ **La chica despertó y miró a Ranma, aún con los ojos ensanchados, miró como se paraba Ranko con el ceño fruncido.

**-Akane,perdón, yo..._ **Ranko no terminó y salió corriendo, dejando a Ranma y a Akane solos.

**-Tu y yo nunca nos hemos besado, nunca creí que el primero sería con mi parte femenina, felicidades Akane ¡ahora eres bisexu...!_ **Ranma no pudo terminar ya que la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

**-¡Idiota! ¡ella me besó!_ **

**-Pues tu no te resististe para nada_**

**-Estaba muy asustada para reaccionar_**

**-Boba_**

**-¡Déjame en paz! dime que quería o porqué llegaste acá_**

**-Yo..._ **Ranma se sonrojó, poniendo a Akane nerviosa

**-¿Tú que?_**

**-Yo nada, adiós, hasta mañana, me acabas de dar un mal sabor de boca_ **Ranma sale del dojo molesto y Akane se queda pensativa, por la reacción de ambos Ranma.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

¡Gracias por sus Reviews! estoy feliz ^^ me alegra que les guste la historia, bueno por el que me decía que Akane y Ranko se dieran un beso, yo también lo estaba pensando para un capítulo, jeje** _AHORA LES QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO bueno no quiero que tenga un final desagradable así que estoy pensando que lo haré como ustedes vean, pienso en dos finales para Ranko._**

**-Que se convierta en hombre y se enamore de una chica olvidando a Akane**

**-Que conozca un chico algo afeminado y se enamore de él **

**¬¬ si no les gusta ninguno dejen su opinión de que les gustaría ya que es un poco complicado, y lo quiero hacer como quieran ustedes, por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Besos!**


	4. Dejemos de Pelear

**Capítulo 4:** Dejemos de pelear

* * *

Ranma estaba celoso, ¿cómo podía estar celoso de una mujer? Pero no era del todo una mujer... pensaba como hombre, y a Akane no le molestaba su forma de ser. Ranko se sentía confundida, la había besado como siempre había querido. Sin embargo, se sentía mal por besarla con ese cuerpo. No era una mujer, y lo sabía muy bien aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario, eso era: Un hombre.

Akane por su parte seguía en el dojo, sentada en el suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos. Ranma había actuado de una manera muy diferente, aunque varias veces ya lo había visto celoso. Esta vez sintió algo diferente en él. La peli azul se levantó del suelo, le temblaban las piernas. A pesar del beso que había recibido de Ranko solo podía pensar en la expresión de Ranma. Los tres durmieron pensando en lo sucedido.

Por la mañana, Akane se levantó aún confundida. Se puso su uniforme de la escuela y se encontró con todos que andaban con normalidad. Akane se sentó a comer su plato de arroz y decidió dejar de tomarle tanta importancia.

─Akane, buenos días−Saludó Ranko aún nerviosa.

─Buenos días−Respondió la peli azul con pesadez.

Ranko tomó su plato de arroz y comió en silencio. Soun y Genma llegaron pronto a acompañarlos, Nabiki también bajó a desayunar, Kasumi y Nodoka trajeron té y los demás alimentos. La única persona que no estaba ahí era Ranma.

─Hija ¿y Ranma?−Preguntó Soun notando la ausencia del chico de trenza.

─No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi fue ayer por la noche−

− ¿Y qué te dijo Ranma eh?−Preguntó Nabiki interesada.

− ¿¡A qué te refieres!?−Preguntó Akane nerviosa. ¿Acaso Nabiki vio aquel beso?

─Ranma… ¿no te dijo nada? ¿Segura? ¿O nos lo estas ocultando?−Preguntó la castaña maliciosa.

− ¡No sé de qué hablas Nabiki!−Respondió Akane con notorio nerviosismo.

─Si, ¿de qué hablas?−Preguntó Soun más interesado.

─Verán…−Akane quería irse, pero sus pies no respondían y Ranko estaba de la misma manera. ─Ayer por la noche, vi a Ranma afuera del dojo, estaba por entrar ahí, yo pasaba de casualidad, pero le escuché decir "Vamos Ranma tu puedes, dile que la quieres de una buena vez" tomó aire y se metió, me acerqué para oír un poco mejor, pero no oí nada. Luego Kasumi me habló y me fui sin saber lo que sucedió. ¿Me explicas que pasó?−Akane se sorprendió.

─Él no me dijo nada−Respondió Akane sonrojada.

─Ahora que lo dicen, vi salir a Ranma muy enojado del dojo de ahí no lo volví a ver−Se preocupó Kasumi.

─Entonces debió ver algo desagradable. ¿Qué pasó Akane?−Todos voltearon a ver a la peli azul pero no estaba ella ni Ranko dejando a todos perplejos.

Akane había tomado sus cosas y se dirigía a la escuela. Ranko la seguía caminando por la barda tal como lo hacía Ranma. La pelirroja se sentía culpable.

─Akane… si estás molesta conmigo… si quieres me puedes golpear−La peli azul ni si quiera la volteó a ver, preocupando a Ranko.

─Solo déjame sola. Por favor−La pelirroja asintió y se alejó con pesadez.

Akane estaba feliz y a la vez furiosa. Ranma por fin le iba a decir que la quería, pero Ranko arruinó todo. Hace mucho tiempo deseaba escuchar salir de la boca de Ranma la palabra "Te amo" se hubiera conformado con escucharlo decir "te quiero" pero lo único que obtenía eran palabras como "tonta, marimacho, fea y pecho plano" que la hacían enfurecer. Por otra parte Ranko no tenía la culpa y Ranma merecía sentir un poco de dolor porque siempre salía lastimada ella. ¡Ya no sabía lo que deseaba!

Akane se acercaba a la escuela. Aún alejada de la vista de las personas que se encontraban en ella.

─Así que te gusta mi versión femenina−Akane volteó rápidamente y vio a Ranma sentado en la rama de un árbol de cuclillas.

− ¿Ranma? Dime… ¿dónde estuviste y por qué no bajaste a desayunar?−Preguntó Akane preocupada desviando su pregunta.

─Eso no importa. Lo que quiero saber es si te gusta más Ranko−Dijo Ranma con notorio enojo y molestia.

─Claro que no. Él me beso−Se defendió la peli azul.

−"Él" tú sabes que es "Ella"−Gritó Ranma enojado.

−No le gusta que le digan que es mujer, al igual que a ti cuando te lo decían−Dijo Akane molesta con la actitud del moreno.

Ranma saltó del árbol y se paró a la altura de Akane. Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

−No me digas que te gustan las mujeres−

− ¡Déjame en paz!−Dijo Akane tratando de irse pero Ranma se paró frente a ella evitándolo.

─No dejaré que te vayas hasta que me respondas−Respondió Ranma posesivo.

− ¡No puedo creer que tengas celos de ti mismo!−Gritó Akane con furia.

− ¡No estoy celoso!−Gritó Ranma con un leve sonrojo.

−Si no lo estas ¿Por qué te importa tanto si me gusta Ranko o tú?−Mofó Akane.

− ¡Yo hago lo que yo quiera!−Respondió Ranma nervioso.

─Además ya sé que me querías decir, y por qué fuiste al dojo−Se burló Akane haciendo que Ranma quede completamente rojo.

− ¡No sé de qué hablas!−Respondió Ranma al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo de ahí.

Akane miró como se iba con el ceño fruncido y se fue al instituto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta la salida. Ranko y Akane se dirigían a casa. Cuando se encontraron con un peculiar muchacho pelinegro que andaba de un lugar a otro.

− ¿Ryoga?−El muchacho volteó y al reconocer a la linda chica sonrió.

− ¡Akane!−Respondió alegremente.

─Soy yo. ¿Pero qué haces acá?−Preguntó la peli azul y Ryoga bajó la mirada apenado.

−Vaya P-Chan, ¿te volviste a perder?─

− ¡Deja de decirme P-Chan, Ranma!− Gritó Ryoga furioso pero se sorprendió a ver a la pelirroja.

−Pero si eras Ranko… entonces si se separaron ¿Por qué hablas como Ranma?−

−Somos dos personas diferentes, sin embargo el afecto que tenía Ranko y Ranma por las personas antes de separarse siguen siendo los mismos− Respondió la pelirroja sin darle importancia.

−Entonces, ¿tú también estás enamorado de Akane?─ Preguntó Ryoga de manera inocente.

−Si− Respondió Ranko con normalidad pero provocando un sonrojo en la peli azul.

− ¿¡de qué hablan!?− Preguntó Akane completamente roja.

−Eh, Akane. Sé que tal vez no sea el momento indicado, pero quisiera saber si hay algún problema con que me quede en tu casa durante unos días− Dijo Ryoga al mismo tiempo que eludía la pregunta de la chica.

−No, no hay ningún problema en ello. Dime. ¿Dónde has estado estos días después de regresar de China?− Preguntó Akane segura de su respuesta.

−Pues… después de eso, pensaba regresar a casa. Pero luego recordé que ya no tenía una desde que me fui a seguir a Ranma a China, no recuerdo dónde era y después de eso decidí regresar Nerima, esta vez solo me tomó unas semanas− Se alegró el muchacho.

−Me pregunto cómo estarán los papás de Ryoga. De seguro ya lo dieron por muerto, deben de estar sufriendo y todo por culpa de este torpe− Pensó Ranko en voz alta.

− ¡No seas exagerado! Les envió una carta a mis padres cada mes. Ellos saben que estoy perfectamente bien− Respondió Ryoga un poco preocupado.

−Está bien, no se peleen. Mejor vayamos a la casa que se nos hace tarde para comer− Akane se movió y ambos la siguieron mirándose con molestia. A Ranko no le agradaba la idea de que Ryoga estuviese ahí ya que sabía que se convertiría en cerdo para poder estar con Akane. A Ryoga le molestaba Ranko ya que si era mujer tal vez aprovecharía eso para entrar al baño con las mujeres y cosas por el estilo.

Sin embargo ambos sentían más celos de Ranma que de cualquier otro. Sabían que era la persona que tenía más oportunidades de estar con Akane.

Al llegar a la casa Nodoka se encontraba preparando la comida y Kasumi sirviéndole a la familia, y por fin Ranma se encontraba ahí. Akane suspiró aliviada y se sentó a comer con alegría.

−Por fin estas con nosotros− Dijo la peli azul a su prometido con simpatía.

−Si− Respondió el serio y de manera cortante.

−Qué bueno que regresaron− Dijo la sonriente Kasumi.

− Sí. No hay problema si se queda Ryoga ¿Verdad?− Preguntó Akane dirigiéndose a su padre.

−No hay problema− Respondió posando su atención a la comida.

−Siéntate− Dijo Kasumi al invitado que le obedeció.

Los nueve se sentaron a comer con alegría. Ranma como siempre se sentaba a lado de Akane y Ranko del otro lado de ella. Ryoga frente a ella.

Ranma veía como cada quien buscaba la forma de quedar cerca de su prometida, ¡que molesto era!

Akane quería respirar. Cada vez que volteaba a ver hacia enfrente, Ryoga le sonreía demasiado. De la misma manera con Ranko. Y Ranma solo se limitaba a ver aquello.

− ¿Y qué tal la escuela?− Preguntó Nodoka a los jóvenes.

−Bien. Solo que tengo que pasar apuntes y estudiar, por suerte soy una buena alumna y pronto me recuperaré− Dijo Akane feliz.

−Y… ¿y tú Ranma?− Preguntó Nodoka a su hijo esperando una respuesta parecida a la de la chica.

−Yo… pues, creo que estoy bien− Susurró intentando que alguien hablara.

−Eso es mentira. Si no estudias reprobarás, eso dijo el profesor− Dijo Ranko logrando molestar al muchacho de trenza.

−Ranma, si llegas a reprobar podría enojarme− Habló Nodoka al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada haciendo estremecer a todos.

−No te preocupes lo haré− Respondió Ranma nervioso.

−Está bien. Si quieres podemos estudiar juntos− Sugirió Akane amable.

− ¿¡Qué!?− Pensaron Ryoga y Ranko hirviendo de celos.

−Buena idea. Entonces después de comer ambos se van a la habitación a estudiar. Quiero que se encierren y que nadie los moleste para que se concentren− Ordenó Soun con otras mañas y al mismo tiempo haciendo que Ryoga y Ranko hirvieran de celos.

−Yo no quiero estudiar con Akane− Se negó Ranma.

− ¡Ah sí! ¡Pues yo tampoco quiero!− Gritó Akane furiosa.

− ¡Porque no vas a estudiar con alguien más tonto como Ranko!− Respondió el pelinegro enojado.

− ¡No hay persona más tonta que tú!− Respondió Akane molesta. Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

− ¡Ya cállense!− Gritó Nabiki harta creando un silencio.

− ¡Ranma no es que quieras, lo harás!− Ordenó Genma.

− ¡No me obligarás viejo!−

− ¡Ranma!− Dijo Nodoka haciendo estremecer al joven de trenza.

Ya era tarde. Ranma y Akane se encontraban en la habitación en completo silencio. Akane resolvía los problemas de matemáticas y el muchacho le observaba hacerlo.

− Akane…−

− ¿Qué pasa?− Respondió la joven con seriedad sin despegar su vista al libro.

− ¿Según tu cual era la razón por la cual fui al dojo?− Preguntó Ranma con miedo.

Akane miró a Ranma. Ambos les temblaban las piernas, pero ocultaban sus nervios con un rostro serio sin emociones.

−Olvídalo…− Respondió Akane cortante. No podía creer todo lo que Nabiki decía, siempre le daban esperanzas cuando Ranma siempre era un grosero con ella y lo seguiría siendo.

−No… Dime. Por favor− Dijo Ranma con más seguridad.

−No vale la pena decirlo. Sé que nada cambiará con los chismes de los demás. Lo único que termina importando siempre es la manera de actuar de los demás. Y sé que entre tú y yo no hay una buena relación− Respondió la peli azul entristecida.

−Es porque tú siempre me golpeas sin razón. Si fueras más amable tal vez…−

− ¿Tal vez qué?− Se interesó la muchacha.

−…Tal vez tú y yo seríamos diferentes− Respondió Ranma mientras miraba a Akane enternecido.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente. Akane sentía miedo y Ranma el impulso de acercarse cada vez más a ella.

−Creo que no importa lo que los demás me hayan dicho. Si no la verdad. Ranma…− él la miró sorprendido. −… ¿Por qué habías ido al dojo?− Preguntó Akane con miedo.

−Yo… te quería decir que ya no quería pelear contigo− Akane lo miró decepcionada. − ¿Sólo eso?− Preguntó con esperanza. –También que si en verdad te importaba alguien más que yo− Akane lo miró sorprendido. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió. Pero en ese momento ya no le importaba si se arrepentiría después. Por fin podía decir lo que sentía.

−No…− Ranma cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

−Akane yo…− Ranma no pudo terminar ya que había cerrado los ojos. Estaban muy cerca y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Akane no lo pensó dos veces y de la misma manera cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

− ¡Hey!− Gritaron por la ventana haciendo que ambos de un salto se separaran de golpe. Y con el corazón en la boca se asomaron a ver de quien se trataba.

− ¿Con que estudiando?− Dijo Ranko mirándolos con molestia.

− ¡Qué haces ahí!− Gritó Ranma furioso.

−Yo solo quería estudiar con ustedes− Dijo ella con un libro en las manos.

De la nada la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que de nuevo los dos se espanten.

− ¡Hey pelirroja que te pasa!− Gritó Soun furioso.

−Estaban tan cerca…− Se quejó Nabiki.

− Un minuto más…− Dijo Genma molesto.

− ¿Qué hacían?− Dijo Ryoga molesto.

− ¡La pregunta es que hacen ustedes acá!− Gritó Ranma completamente rojo.

−No se preocupen ya no los molestaremos− Sonrió Soun nervioso.

Todos se metieron y se llevaron cargando a Ranko y a Ryoga dejándolos de nuevo solos. − ¡Qué demonios les pasa!− Se quejó Akane nerviosa.

−Sí…− Respondió Ranma de la misma manera. Ambos desviando la mirada de la vergüenza.

−Entonces. Ya no peleemos− Dijo Akane mientras le daba la mano a su prometido.

−Está bien− Respondió Ranma.

Ambos agitaron la mano de manera de tregua y volvieron a lo suyo sin más que decir.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Ah por fin actualicé! :D que bueno. Me inspiré supongo. A mí me gustó el capítulo y ¿a ustedes? Bueno espero sus Reviews. Y actualizaré TAL VEZ cada quince días que eh tenido cambios y no voy a poder conectarme diario como antes. Gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos. Espero que no me olviden y los quiero :)**

**Besos!**


End file.
